Hidden Blades and Dust
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: After living through the life of his Native American ancestor, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Desmond Miles, born 1987, gave his life to save his world in the year 2012. By all means he should have been dead, but instead finds himself in the high fantasy, magitech world of Remnant, where a conflict not too dissimilar to that which he'd fought as both himself, and his ancestors, brews.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hello good people, and welcome to my first crossover. Since there's no crossover yet for AC and RWBY, i though, heck, why not? Well let's cut to the chase. This takes place after AC3 (to those who don't know the ending of AC3, look it up). Hope you like it and enjoy. If you like alright. If you don't, no harm no foul. **

_Nothing is true..._

Sound… the soft whistling of the wind in his ears... was the first thing that came to him after he did it. He touched the eye to save mankind, but at a cost. He sacrificed his own life to do it. Desmond Miles was groaning and blinking his eyes. His back was on something soft. He moved his hand to feel what he was lying down on. "…Grass…" he chuckled as he brushed his hand on the soft ground. His eyes were still hazy from the effects of the orb Juno told him to touch. Maybe she did keep her promise to save mankind. But Desmond doubted that, maybe he was in heaven or… the other place. "I hope i'm in heaven," he said as he rubbed his head.

He managed to get the haziness out of his eyes and lifted his head up. The first thing his eyes met was the clear blue sky, with the feel of a soft breeze on his face. He heard the singing of birds as his ears got more responsive. He felt weak, his right arm hurting like crazy. His head had a major headache. With all the strength he could muster, he put his arms on the ground and lifted himself up. He managed to get to his feet even though he was wobbly and could crash back to the ground in any moment. He lifted his hand up to block the light of the sun entering his eyes as he looked around. He was in a forest that had emerald coloured leaves. He rubbed his head and groaned. "I need to find out where I am," said Desmond as he started walking through the forest.

It was barely five minutes and he suddenly felt hungry, which was felt like he hadn't eaten in forever. He held his stomach in order to ease it as he stumbled through the forest. He looked at his right wrist and saw that he still had his hidden blade. "Good," he thought, "At least I can still defend myself." As he kept on walking through the forest, he heard some growling. He looked to his left and saw a creature he has never seen before. It was pitch black all over. It had glowing red eyes with could easily scare off someone in the body of a huge wolf. But not him. He was an assassin, he was a fighter. He remembered that he had a combat knife on him and he took it out from its sheath. He popped out his hidden blade and took a fighting stance. The creature growled some more and lunged at him.

He dodged it and stabbed it in the face with his hidden blade and he drove the creature to the ground. Desmond was panting, he was already weak and winded and he winded himself some more. He stumbled back on to a tree trunk and sat down. "What the hell was that thing," he thought as he looked at the beast that attacked him. He let out another loud groan as his right arm started hurting. "Must be a side effect from the orb," said Desmond as he gripped it with his free hand. He used eagle vision to look around. He let out a sigh as he saw more then a dozen red glowing figures in the foliage of the forest. He got up and rubbed his arm to ease the pain as much as he could. "I need to get out of here," he muttered to himself as he started running.

He kept on running so he could avoid what he had come across just a few moments earlier. He made it to a bottom of a cliff as he came into an opening. He was panting as he looked up the cliff and saw a building. "Great, looks like i have to scale this thing to get to civilization," he said to himself. He let out a sigh as he placed a foot on the wall to see its grip on his shoes. He walked back a couple feet and ran back at the wall. He wall ran up the face of the cliff and gripped at the the ledges of the formation with his hands. Thanks to the training from the bleeding effect of Connor Kenway, he had no problem scaling the cliff. He then heard a loud screeching behind him and saw a monstrous bird as black as night flying for him. He jumped off to another portion of the cliff as it crashed itself into the the face of the cliff. "The hell is that thing?!" thought Desmond. He knew that he wasn't in condition to be in another fight. He had to get out of here.

Mustering the remaining strength he had, he started climbing as fast as he could. The creature let out another loud screech and Desmond's ears started hurting, ringing with the sound of the screech in his ears. Nonetheless he kept on climbing, the creature flying around thinking were to strike next. Desmond was almost at the top of the cliff as the creature rammed itself into the cliff again. Desmond almost lost his gripping as the cliff face shook violently. "No... not now... not when you have gotten so far," he said to himself. He regained his bearings and reached for the top. He pulled himself up and laid himself on his back. He was panting hard now. "That was something," he managed to get out as he sat up. He looked at the building behind him. It had a bright green light at the very top of the structure.

"Awwwww c'mon!" he yelled as the creature came up. "I guess this is it... after all i did to get here," said Desmond. He closed his eyes to meet his demise. But it didn't come. No pain. He opened his eyes to see a purple light striking the huge bird. "What the..." he mouthed to himself. He turned his head around to see a woman with blonde hair and emerald green eyes which she wore glasses in front of. She wore a black skirt that was appropriate for an woman her age, a white shirt, black boots with brown heels on them and a tattered black and purple cape. She was fighting the creature that was about to have Desmond as a snack. With a flick of a wrist, she brought down her riding crop and suddenly, an ice storm came from the sky and struck the creature. It took many hits of sharp icicles to its back and it fell back down to the forest. "At least i'm not meeting fate yet," said Desmond before he blacked out from exhaustion.

She adjusted her glasses and saw Desmond on the ground. "Oh my!" she said as she quickly walked over to Desmond. She kneeled down near Desmond's body and looked at him. She grabbed his left arm to check his pulse. He was stable, with his pulse beating normally. She let out a relieved sigh as she let go of his arm. "I need to contact Pro. Ozpin," she said to herself. She picked up Desmond and placed his arms on her neck. She shifted his body so she was balanced. She started walking towards the building and went inside.

* * *

_Everything is permitted..._

When Desmond woke up, he found himself looking at a white ceiling. He noticed that he was in a bed with a white blanket and a heart beat monitor strapped to him. He kept looking around when a man in a black suit with a green scarf around his neck. He also had grey hair on his head. "I see that you are awake," said the man. Desmond let out a groan as he sat himself up. "Where am i?" asked Desmond as he rubbed his head. The man looked at him, "You're in Beacon," said the man. Desmond never heard of that name before. Seriously, what the heck happened to him? "How did i get here?" asked Desmond. The man shrugged, "I was wondering that you know," said the man. Desmond let out a sigh and he heard his stomach growl. "I see that you're hungry," said the man. Desmond nodded, "I am uuhh... whats your name?" said Desmond. The man stuck his hand out, "I'm Pro. Ozpin. And you are...?" the man now named Ozpin said. Desmond hesitated for a bit. The last time he gave his name to someone he ended up at Abstergo for research.

Something in his mind said that he can trust this man. He let out a sigh. "My name is Desmond Miles, Pro. Ozpin," said Desmond as he shook Ozpin's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Miles," said Ozpin. After the handshake, Desmond saw a nurse bring in a tray of food. He saw a bowl of simmering chicken broth, a piece of bread and and orange. He was very glad that he saw a bottle of water too because he was dying of thirst. The nurse placed the tray beside him on a table. Desmond looked at Ozpin who nodded at him. Desmond grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap.

He started spooning the soup into his mouth at a steady pace and also dipped the bread into the soup. As he finished the soup, he placed it aside and started eating the orange piece by piece. "I see that you haven't eaten in awhile Mr. Miles," said Ozpin. Desmond nodded. "It felt like i haven't eaten in forever sir," said Desmond. He finished the orange and started drinking the water very greedily to ease his throat. He placed the tray back on the table and let out a relieved sigh. "I feel much better now," said Desmond. He felt better now and he wanted to stretch his legs a bit.

Desmond took the blanket off him and placed his feet on the ground. As he stood up, he noticed that he didn't have his knife and hidden blade. "Ummmm... were are my weapons?" asked Desmond. Ozpin widened his eyes, "Oh, sorry. They're beside you on the table," said Ozpin. Desmond looked behind him and saw his weapons. He walked over to them and grabbed them. He strapped the knife on his left leg and the hidden blade on his right arm. He popped the blade out to see if it's okay. "Good," said Desmond as he looked at the blade. Desmond forgot that Ozpin was watching. "Mr. Miles, what kind of weapon is that?" asked Ozpin. Desmond forgot that he may not be on earth anymore. "This, uuuhhh. This is a hidden blade. It can be used to kill silently and also for open conflict," said Desmond. Ozpin nodded and noticed the symbol on Desmond's bracer. "That symbol... what does it stand for?" asked Ozpin.

With a sigh Desmond sat down beside Ozpin. "This will take awhile to tell you Pro. Ozpin," said Desmond. In an hour, Desmond told the story about the Assassin's and Templar's. The two factions fighting each other for centuries in the shadows of society. The Assassin's fighting for freedom and mankinds rights while the Templars fought for supreme rule of the world. After talking about that, Desmond talked about his role. His imprisonment in Abstergo. Finding the pieces of eden. "I see that you had some adventure Mr. Miles," said Ozpin. Desmond let out a chuckle, "Yeah, i've been through a lot Ozpin. Now, i have nowhere to go. I have no idea on how to get back to my world, or if my world has been destroyed," said Desmond as he sank more into the cushion of his seat. Ozpin pondered in his mind. "Well he served a righteous cause in his world. He killed a women that he has gotten close to and he sacrificed his life for the sake of his world." Ozpin pitied the assassin. He came up with an idea.

"Mr. Miles. Do you need a place to stay?" asked Ozpin. Desmond nodded, "I do sir. I have no money to rent a place and i think i owe you for saving me," said Desmond. Ozpin chuckled, "That was Miss Glynda who saved you. But i'll offer you this. You can stay here at Beacon while i make you a part of the staff to cover anything you owe me," said Ozpin. Desmond thought about the offer. "As long as i live an okay life here now, i'll take it," said Desmond. "Good. Since you have no history about Vytal and you have a lot of combat, i'll make you a combat instructor. For now, i'll give you a tour around Beacon and help you get settled in," said Ozpin. Desmond nodded at the offer.

"... and this here is the training area," said Ozpin as he guided Desmond through Beacon. Desmond was impressed. This school had everything in becoming a hunter. He was then lead to his room. "Well this is your home. Tell me if there's anything i can do for you Mr. Miles," said Ozpin. Desmond looked at the door for a good moment then looked at Ozpin. "Thanks Ozpin. Tell... tell the one who saved me... thank you," said Desmond as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be sure to tell Miss Glynda that," said Ozpin. He started walking away leaving Desmond in front of the door. Desmond let out a sigh as he grabbed the door handle and turned it.

He entered the room and he let out a smile. The room was fairly decent. There was a bedroom, a small kitchen, a fairly sized living room and thank god a bathroom. He looked around and he sat himself on the couch in the living room. "Some day it has been for me," said Desmond. He took of his bracer and knife and placed them on the table in front of him. He let out a yawn and rubbed his face a bit. "I need to sleep soon." With that Desmond got up and walked to his room. He took off his white hoodie and shirt and left his pants on. He fell on the bed and looked at the ceiling for a bit. "Looks like i'm starting a new life here. Heh... a clean slate for me," said Desmond. He closed his eyes and went out like a light.

**This is pretty much the setting of the story. There won't be much action for the first few chapters but i'll make sure soon. Hoped you liked it and drop me a review. Thanks.**

**Stay safe and be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of Teaching

Chapter 2

Ancestor: Altair Ibn La'Ahand

Location and year: Masyaf castle, 1194

Altair was watching two new novices in the castle of Masyaf. Quartermaster, Robert Johnson, was teaching them basic sword techniques with wooden swords. One of the novices was swinging his sword like a madman. Altair let out a chuckle and walked down to the courtyard. He placed his hand on Robert's shoulder. "Just like us when we were novices huh Altair?" Robert said with a chuckle. Altair nodded. "Ah i remember those days. We were always at each others throats," said Altair. Robert looked back at the two novices. "Look at them... they're not even paying attention to me," said Robert with a sigh. Altair looked at the two for a bit. He walked away and went to the training weapon rack and grabbed a wooden sword. He came back and Robert saw him. "Be my guest Altair," said Robert as he patted Altair on the back. Altair entered the training area and shouted at the novices. "Novices!" he yelled. Immediately the novices stood at attention.

"In order to be an Assassin, one must be quick in swordsmanship. Once you two have improved on your skills, you must be quick to disappear as quick as you draw your blade. Open your senses, let yourself go. Use your other senses besides your eyes. Use your ears, listen to your enemy's movements. Let your mind wander. Pay attention, know your opponent's move before it strikes. Now take a stance and try to hit me. And I'll close my eyes to be fair." The novices looked at each other. They held their wooden swords and ran towards Altair. The first novice swung his sword at Altair who quickly blocked it. Altair proceeded to kick him in the gut while he countered the other novice. He turned around and hit the novice in the back. He stood above them. "You two... have a long way to go."

* * *

Desmond woke up with sweat on his forehead. "What the...? Did i just relive a memory without using the animus?" he thought. He let out a sigh and looked out his window, the sun in it's early stages. He looked at the time. "Not bad. Better get ready for today." He got up and he stretched while yawning, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished, trying to remember the last time he could do so without having to worry about a Templar ambush, he set about to get dressed for the day. Getting dressed in a black T-shirt with a white eagle design on it, an unzipped white hoodie over that, and his sling bag across his back with his belt loose around his pants. Walking into the kitchen and checking his fridge, he was glad that food here was the same as it was back home. Turning on the stove, he set about making some eggs and bacon. When he was finished, a knock came from the door, and opening it revealed-

"I see that you are up, Mr. Miles," Professor Ozpin greeted.

"Yes. So where am I going to be teaching, professor?" Desmond asked asked.

"Right this way, Mr. Miles," Ozpin spoke motioning for him to follow, allowing Desmond to get a look at where he'd be teaching from now on. As the two were walking to the place Desmond was to be teaching at, Ozpin decided to ask Desmond something. "Tell me Mr. Miles... did you have a regular job from where you came from?" he asked. Desmond was surprised from what Ozpin asked him.

"Well let's see... uhhhh... Long story short, I had a job as a bartender, mixing drinks for patrons," said Desmond.

Ozpin nodded, "I see Mr. Miles." They arrived at the place Desmond was going to be teaching. Desmond let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands together. "You'll be fine," Ozpin said reassuringly as he patted him on the back. Nodding an affirmative, Desmond threw the doors wide open, revealing a room that appeared to be a mix of combat arena and classroom. The rear half of the room had desks and seats arranged upwards like a university lecture hall, a teacher's desk and chalkboard rising out of the floor. The rear half of the classroom was quite large in comparison, featuring a number of rings meant for holding sparring matches, targets for those who used projectiles, and a collapsible roof to let in the skyline like some of the sports arenas back home. "I take it you're impressed," Ozpin spoke.

"You could say that," Desmond said as the ceiling opened up, one of the school's towers standing high above the room, which gave rise to an idea. "How long 'til class starts?"

"In half an hour. Why?" asked Ozpin.

"Give me some hay," he spoke, causing the man to raise a brow, but nothing more than that as he took a sip from his coffee.

* * *

Half an hour later, Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDN, alongside a number of other students entered the arena/lecture hall. Most of the students had yet to use this room, though the bale of hay in a wagon in the center of the room struck some as a bit odd.

"Please be seated, students," Ozpin said adjusting his glasses, the class forming their own little groups as they sat together. Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat as this class meant she could bring out her sweetheart, Weiss was trying to keep the younger girl from embarrassing her, Blake tried to deduce why there was a bale of hay in a wagon in the center of the room, and Yang fidgeted because she was impatient and wanted to fight someone. "Now then, thanks to recent events, Beacon Academy has hired on a new combat instructor to help further hone your skills. In addition to combat, you will also be taught a number of supplementary skills which will prove invaluable during your journeys to become Huntsman and Huntresses." Seeing that the room's youngest student was raising her hand, the man chose to address her. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Professor Ozpin, were is our instructor?" the girl asked, the screeching of a bird high above causing the students to look around in confusion.

"Apparently he's out making friends," the man said taking a sip from his cup before saying in a raised voice- "Mr. Miles, if you would," he said inclining his head slightly upwards, the students craning their necks to the tower above. Shading their eyes from the sun, they saw a hooded figure sitting crouched on one of the outcroppings of the above tower. The next moment the man jumped, his descent causing the students to let out gasps and shrieks of terror as the man began falling back-first. Moments later the man landed inside the cart full of hay in the center of the room, the room dead silent for a few more before the man vaulted up and over the side.

"Hello, class. My name is Demond Miles, and I'll be your Combat Instructor for your next four years at Beacon," the man said brushing some straw out of his clothing like he _hadn't _just jumped over a hundred feet straight down. A number of students, primarily those who had freaked out, had jaws dropped, while only a couple had remained composed in wake of his Leap of Faith. Desmond noticed that Blake and Ren were calm. Desmond let out a chuckle. "Looks like those two can be calm in situations."

"You appear to have things well in hand, so I will leave you to educate your students," Ozpin said turning on his heel and leaving the room, completely nonplussed by the near-death that had almost happened in his classroom. "That man will make Beacon a very interesting place," the man said once the door had shut behind him.

"Alright then," Desmond said clapping his hands after having shaken the last of the straw out of his clothes. "To start things off, why don't we all get to know one another, and what weapons we'll be seeing while we take this class together." Desmond looked at the class. "Alright, let's make this quick but memorable. I'll have you come up with your teams. You say your names and show me your weapons. Good? Good." he clapped his hands together. Desmond went to his desk and grabbed a folder from the top of his desk and opened it. "First of, Team RWBY." Ruby quickly stood up and along with her team, walked down and stood in front of Desmond. "Tell me your names girls," said Desmond as he sat on top of his desk.

"I'm Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. And this here is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and that there is my sister, Yang Xiaolong." Desmond nodded at the girls.

"And your weapons?" The girls took out their weapons and showed them to Desmond. Desmond made his eyes widen when he saw Ruby's weapon. "Ms. Rose, may I ask, what the heck is that contraption?"

Ruby let out a grin at Desmond as she effortlessly swung Crescent Rose to her side. "This 'sweetheart' here is Crescent Rose Mr. Miles. She is a scythe and has a built in high caliber sniper rifle." Desmond's mind was dumbfounded. He quickly shook it off and looked at the others.

"This here Mr. Miles is Myrtenaster. It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier. It can use Dust to help in combat." Weiss showed off her moves as elegant as a dancer.

"Thank you Ms. Schnee."

"This is Gambol Shroud. It is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe. The sheath of the blade is sharp and can be used in unison of the blade itself. It has a pistol built into the hilt and it can retract to be swung around with the ribbon attached to it."

Yang activated her bracelets and showed them to Desmond. "These baby's here are Ember Celica. They are shotgun gauntlets that can fire shotgun shells while i punch."

Desmond was very fascinated by the weapons that these young girls wielded. "Maybe I should have my own weapon that suits me," he thought. He stored it in his mind and dismissed the team. Desmond sighed silently. "One team down, a whole lot more to go."

* * *

After seeing all the teams and their weapons, Desmond walked to the center of the classroom part of the room. "Alright, now that we're done with introducing yourself, I would like to get to today's lesson." Before Desmond could continue, he saw Ruby with her hand up. "Yes Ms. Rose?" Ruby placed her hand back down and looked at Desmond.

"Where is your weapon? Just asking," said Ruby. Desmond let out a sigh and lifted the sleeve up from his right arm. What was revealed was a bracer of some sort on his right wrist. He flicked his wrist and a blade came out.

"Does that answer your question Ms. Rose?" asked Desmond as he showed the class. Ruby's eyes were sparkling.

"What kind of weapon is that?" many of the students murmured.

Desmond retracted the blade and pulled his sleeve back down. "Now, if there aren't anymore interruptions, I would like to get to today's lesson." said Desmond. The class quiet down and watched Desmond. "I know that you are training to become Huntsman and Huntresses. You've been training hard into hardened warriors. Well in my class, I'll be doing many things to break you and your spirit. Survive and you pass. If not, just go home." Desmond went to the chalkboard and started writing on it. "Now, I would like you to take out your pens and paper and start making notes. Study, sweat, bleed and these notes will help you..." Desmond said as he heard talking. He turned around and looked at the class. "Who's talking?" he asked in a stoic voice. All the students fell quiet, except for Cardin and his team. "Mr. Winchester, what are you talking about?"

Cardin looked at Desmond and gave him a smirk. "Oh, nothing. We were just talking about your weapon." Desmond started gritting his teeth.

"And what were you talking about my weapon?" Desmond asked. Cardin rolled his eyes.

"We were just saying how small it was. My opinion about it was how can it kill a beowolf with a blade that small?" Desmond let out a sigh and walked over to one of the sparring mats.

"Mr. Winchester, come over here." Cardin let out a laugh and got up. He walked down to the sparring mat and took out his mace.

"Okay. If you want to fight, okay then." Many of the students stood up and came over to see what would happen.

Desmond let out a chuckle. "Really? That club of yours isn't that impressive."

Cardin let out a snarl. "This weapon is much bigger than yours Sir."

Desmond shook his head and pulled down his hood. He took a stance and popped out his hidden blade. "Fine, i'll let you have the first hit on me." said Desmond. Cardin smirked and raised his mace. He ran towards Desmond and swung his mace at him. Desmond ducked down and moved to Cardin's back and kicked him in the shin. Cardin winced and angrily swung his mace again. Desmond blocked it and disarmed him. He moved his foot behind Cardin's legs and tripped him. Cardin fell on his back and looked up. The thing he saw was Desmond's blade pointed at his jugular. Desmond retracted the blade and stood up. He looked at the class and pulled his hood up. "A lot more impressive up close isn't it? I would like to say this. It doesn't matter the size of someones weapon. It matters on how you use it." Desmond turned back to Cardin and held out a hand to help him up. Cardin just moved his hand away and got up himself. He picked up his mace and looked at Desmond. "Thank you for participating Mr. Winchester." said Desmond. Desmond looked at the class. "That would be all. You are dismissed."

As Desmond walked back to his room, he was stopped by the woman who saved him. "Hey, you're the one who saved me," he said to her.

The woman fixed her glassed and looked at Desmond. "You're welcome Mr. Miles. I'm Glynda Goodwitch."

Desmond smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you, Glynda."

Glynda nodded her head at Desmond. "Mr. Miles, I would like to talk to you tomorrow about your first day today." she said to him.

"Alright, what time and where?" he asked as he clapped his hands together.

"In the staff room at ten in the morning."

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello people. The season finale of RWBY was awesome was it not? Well anyway, i have something to tell you guys. I'm looking for OC's to be with Velvet in this fic. So Put in the reviews or PM me for OC and i'll see what i can do. Thank you  
**

**NAME: Ogata Hiroyuki {"Hiro" for short (pronounced "Hero")}**

**GENDER: Male  
RACE: Human  
THEME: The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya  
AURA COLOR: Rust Red  
SEMBLANCE: Corrosion {Causes the durability of a weapon to decay at an accelerated rate.}  
WEAPON NAME: "Gallant Jiraiya"  
WEAPON SPECS: A rust red-colored breastplate themed after a toad. Transforms into a large tower shield, with a "mouth" that can shoot fire, iron slugs, or a clamp-ended grappling hook. Firing mechanism design is modular to incorporate different ammo types. Weapon itself is incredibly heavy due to the use of Gray Dust (known for its incredible durability) during the forging process.  
BIO: Born into a family line of Huntsmen and Huntresses as far back as three generations. Due to a prior accident involving the White Fang, Ogata is incapable of wielding melee weapons in the same capacity as his peers. Surprisingly, this incident has not soured his opinion of the Faunus race as a whole, but instead galvanized his desire to end the cycle of violence between the two races. Refining his body's strength and durability to the point he can fight Ursa-Class Grimm empty-handed, he has become capable of wielding the "Gallant Jiraiya", a weapon wielded by his great-grandfather that has been seldom-used due to its incredible weight.  
APPEARANCE: Tan skin, rust-colored eyes, black "feathery" hair with red highlights. Dark olive green short shirt kimono and matching pants, mesh armor underneath (showing at the chest, forearms, and shins), simple black belt, rust red haori, and ironwood geta.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not a chapter

Not a chapter

Sorry people, i'm working on the chapter but it'll take me awhile. So i decided to give you some news.

Velvets team is already made. Me and my beta/partner, NeoNazo356, have made the two other OC's for her team. Ogata is Neo's OC, i should have pointed that out in the other chapter. But don't lose hope, i've made four slots for an entire new team. So, send me them OC's and hope they'll make it.

Another thing, I'd like ideas for Velvets battle clothing. Besides, i think her clothing will be fanmade in Season 2 of RWBY, no?

Thank you for your time people and i hope you understand.


	4. Chapter 4: Team VOLT

Chapter 3

_A few months before Desmond came to Beacon._

It was the day of the initiation for Beacon's newest initiates, like Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long or Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, though the current story did not focus on them. After everyone had woken up in the Barn where they stayed the night prior and having gotten breakfast, they went into the co-ed Rocket-Powered Locker Bay to pick up any weapons and armor they had left there the previous day.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation," Glynda spoke over the intercom to any remaining initiates in the Locker Bay that housed the Rocket-Powered lockers; more on that later. "Again, all first-year students, report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

At this announcement, the remaining would-be students hurried to collect their things for the initiation-to-come. One of them was a petite girl with long brown hair and brown eyes by the name of Velvet Scarlatina, a pair of long brown rabbit ears making her easily-identifiable as a Faunus. Her attire consisted of a beige T-shirt, tan-colored shorts with cargo pockets, and a brown traveler's cloak, a belt holding a number of pouches around her waist. Grasping a silver wand-like object featuring a green spherical gem in a **C-**shaped head, the kind-hearted Faunus girl was suddenly shoved into her locker by a passerby.

"Why don't you just go home you animal-eared freak? Beacon isn't a place for the likes of you," a very tall human male with burnt-orange hair combed backwards and indigo eyes taunted as he walked by. In contrast to the Faunus girl whose attire lacked any form of protective armor, the indigo-eyed human was clad in silver-gray armor with gold trim, featuring a bird with its wings outstretched across his chest, a large mace hanging from his hip.

As the snickering human left, the Faunus girl pushed herself out of her locker, straightening her clothing before leaving the room dejectedly while sighing sadly- "Why do humans always treat me this way?"

* * *

A few lockers down, another human male slightly shorter than the one that had pushed Velvet, was getting the last of his equipment he had left behind. He had tanned skin, eyes the color of blood, and black "feathery" hair that looked like a mix of bedhead and a crow's plumage. His attire consisted of a dark olive green short shirt kimono with matching pants, mesh armor underneath showing at the chest, forearms, and shins, a simple black belt around his waist, and a rust red haori over that, a pair of gray ironwood geta on his feet. While the clothing Ogata Hiroyuki wore was a little out-of-place in the western region of Vale, to the far east where he originated, clothing like his and Lie Ren's was more common.

"Why can't we all just get along? Is kindness and understanding really in such short supply these days?" the feathery-haired teen asked himself after seeing the mace-wielding teen shove the rabbit-eared Faunus into her own locker. He wanted to go over to her and help, and not just because she was really cute, but she rushed out of the room before he could. Letting another sigh leave his lips, he reached into the bottom of the locker and pulled out a thick breastplate resembling the head of a toad; its primary coloration was a dull rusty red, its eyes yellow with horizontal black bars for pupils, and brighter red markings around the eyes and lips, a "scar" running over the left eye and revealing the gray-colored metal underneath. To the trained eye, one would be able to tell that the armor's composition was _rife _with Gray Dust, a very strong, incredibly _dense_, form of Dust seldom uses because of its sheer weight. If the dent left in the bottom of the locker was any indication, the weight of the thick armor plate must've been quite substantial. Holding two handles on its sides and placing it on his chest, four flat snake-like bands of segmented metal shot out of slats in the back of the plate and synched the armor to his body. The sound his ironwood geta made as he walked out, nary a weapon on his person, was quite loud, and thus few would notice the rectangular indentions his footfalls left in the room's tiled floor; or at least for a few steps until no more appeared.

* * *

Another few lockers down was a guy sighing as he took out his long sword from his locker. He had a peach-colored complexion, short black hair that was combed to his right side, and emerald green eyes. His attire consisted of a well-used black hoodie, light blue leather bracers on his wrists, a short-sleeved blue shirt with a white tree design on it, dark blue sea pants, and black shoes. His clothing was more common far north, among his kin, the Remnant Rangers. He took out the sword from its sheath looked it over before placing it back into the sheath and attached it to his side. Along with the sword was a dagger and a collapsible compound bow. He looked around the room at the remaining students. "I wonder what dad and my friends say about this?" he thought as he checked his bow, pulling back the the string and letting it go with a *thwang*.

If one saw his blades, they would recognize it was not made out of iron nor steel. If one has been in the far north of Vytal, they would know what it is. It was made from a metal more rare than even the rarest Dust; Mithril ore. Found in small veins in dangerous Grimm-filled caverns, it was mined by the Remnant rangers by hand, which would then be refined and processed. One brick-sized ingot would be able to buy a two-story house in Vale. It was light as leather, but harder than titanium. He also had a mithril chain armor beneath his shirt for protection. For Logan Frost, this would be the start of a great journey for him. He pulled his hood down, put his quiver of various arrows on his back and started walking towards the door. He accidentally bumped into a wolf eared faunus girl as he walked to the door. "Sorry," Logan apologized to her as he walked.

"At least he apologized," the silver-grey wolf-eared girl said looking over her shoulder. She had a peach-colored skin, a teal-colored eye with a cloth bandage covering her right, and silky silver hair that passes her shoulders. She wore a black bustier with gold trim, burgundy-colored sari-skirt, black open-toed sandals going to mid-shin, and leather armor on her forearms and biceps. Thalia Hatari took a deep breath in and twitched her wolf ears on top of her head as she pulled out a pair of gold-colored brass knuckles, affixing a pair of silver rapier-like knives to the sides turning them into knuckle dusters, before sheathing them at her sides.

* * *

"I can't wait to do this," said Velvet as she walked to a launch pad. She looked at the pad for a bit and looked at the Emerald forest and the pad again. "Looks like we're being launched into the forest," thought Velvet as she stepped on the pad. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to make herself more alert for the initiation. She took out her Dust wand and took her stance. She wanted to be paired up with someone nice, not the one who shoved her into her locker nor the girl dressed in white who is too snappy in being paired in partners.

"Alright, time to fly," thought Velvet as she readied to be launched. She was beside by the guy who pushed her into her locker.

He smirked at her, "You won't survive the initiation you faunus trash," he said as he was launched.

Velvet sighed and her rabbit ears went down. "Why won't anyone be nice to me?" she thought. She dismissed the thought and readied herself again and was launched.

As the faunus girl flew through the air, she adjusted her body towards an area thick with trees, and far away from the mace-wielding human that kept mocking her; if the two of them wound up being teammates, the next four years at Beacon would be completely miserable. Drawing her Dust Wand from her hip, with a twist and a pull it came apart in the middle, connected by a collapsible chain. From the **C**-shaped head, a scarlet-colored curved blade shot out of the top before angling downwards 90 degrees, while from the weighted bottom end, a number of scarlet-colored spikes stuck outwards. Swinging the weighted end of her wand-turned-kusarigama in her hand, the girl let it fly through the air to catch a tree branch. Drawing the line taut, the girl turned her downward momentum into an upward swing, and releasing the tension on the weighted end pulled it back to her before taking the bladed end and stabbing it into a tree, the blade digging a trench as she slowed her descent to the ground before she landed in a crouch.

"Alright..." she panted as she caught her breath. "Now I just have to find a nice partner who won't treat me like a freak," she said to herself as she ran into the forest.

* * *

"Alright... let's do this thing," Ogata said as he squared his stance and shook his wrists. Standing atop Beacon Cliff and overlooking the Emerald Forest to the north of Vale, he looked to his left to see the rest of the Initiates standing atop dull gray platforms bearing Beacon's crest, a pair of crossed hatchets atop a laurel wreath, while to his right there was no-one else, the blond-haired teen that had almost puked on his sandals to his immediate-left. Breathing in and out at an even pace to keep his mind calm and pulse even, the feathery-haired teen processed what he was being told by both Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. Teammates were being assigned _today_, as in right there and then, and who he would be paired up with for his next four years at Beacon would be dependent on who he first made eye contact with after landing in the Emerald Forest. He seriously hoped it wasn't the blond to his immediate-left who almost got puke on his sandals the day prior, or the younger girl in mostly-red who appeared to be crumbling under the pressure if outward appearances and her frantic squeaking were anything to go by.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene," Professor Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster, advised. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" the blond to Ogata's immediate-left spoke up, raising his hand as though he were still in highschool math.

"Good," Ozpin said completely ignoring the blond. "Now, take your positions," he instructed, the students all along the row readying their weapons and crouching, ready to jump at the last second. If it went from left to right, then he'd be the last to launch, which meant he could get a sense of the timing if it wasn't completely randomized. As students were flung from the catapult-like platforms one by one in three-second increments from one another, the blond at his left continued talking, seemingly ignorant of what was occurring around him, right up to the point he was sent flying haplessly through the air three seconds after the girl in red, the sky above the Emerald Forest now filled with falling students. Were they civilians, they would all leave greasy smears when they hit the forest floor, though if they couldn't survive something as trivial as a couple-hundred-foot-drop, then they really didn't have any business being at Beacon in the first place.

_'Showtime,' _Ogata thought to himself as his platform bucked underneath him... only for the sound of groaning metal to meet his ears as he was raised a few inches from the ground, before his platform fell down flat. The sound of breaking machinery bouncing up against the underside of his platform drew the attention of Ozpin and Glynda, who were the only remaining occupants of the cliff alongside him. "Eh heh heh..." Ogata chuckled weakly as he scratched the back of his head. "Welp..." he said clapping his hands. "Seeing as how I didn't leave the ground... I'll just be doing this the old-fashioned way," he said nervously as he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Grasping the two side-mounted handles on his chest plate, the snake-like bands retreated into the toad-shaped face as the armor was pulled free. From the top and bottom of the armor, plates of metal folded and shifted around one another until the breastplate had transformed into a dull rust red-colored tower shield featuring a perforated line at the top just above the toad-like crest. With its shape now smoothed, the teen rode it down the cliffside like a board with relative ease, its weight cleaving a groove through the rock. As the ground came into sight, the teen leaped into the air with shield in hand, and landed with a loud **_*THUD* _**that shook the ground and nearby trees while leaving a crater where he stood. Had he not uses his Aura to displace his weight, he'd have been ankle-deep in the forest soil.

"Got milk?" the teen chuckled to any instructors who had been watching as he ran off. Contrary to popular belief among non-Hunters, having Aura did not give you direct superhuman abilities unless it's what your Semblance was attuned to. The feathery-haired teen's strength was all-natural, and displacing his weight with Aura so he didn't leave footprints _everywhere _he went was great exercise in calling upon _his _for repelling outside force, which made his Gray Dust-made tower shield even stronger than it already was_._

* * *

As the teen used his chest plate-turned-tower shield as a surfboard down the rocky face of the cliff, Ozpin's cup of coffee almost missed his lips as he tried to process what just happened. Both Ozpin and Glynda were dumfounded for a bit until coming to their senses.

"I wonder how the launch pad wasn't able to launch that student, Prof. Ozpin," Glynda said as she pondered what had just occured.

"I believe his equipment was forged with Grey Dust, Ms. Goodwitch. If you remember, that particular color ofDust is extremely heavy, but one of the most durable known to Humankind," Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses and calmly took a sip from his mug. "Still..." he contemplated, thinking back to the armor, or rather, the scratch that ran across the left eye of that plate. "The Gallant Jiraiya, is a weapon I have not seen in a long time."

"Weapon, sir?" Glynda asked, thinking back to how the feathery-haired student had not displayed any weapons on his person during the launch, or lack thereof.

"Let's just say that if he's anything like his grandfather, Beacon will require more funding directed towards the infirmary," Ozpin hummed. "Of course for_your _sake, I hope he didn't inherit _all _his traits from his grandfather, that pervy old toad," he said with finality. His last words however caused Glynda to look up that particular student's family tree, particularly his grandfather, a small blush creeping up on her face upon discovering Ogata's grandfather was the author of a certain line of ninja-themed erotica. However, she evened out her breathing and turned her attention back to the students. If the boy _was _like his grandfather, things would sort themselves out. By the looks of things, the female initiates this year wouldn't be pushovers in the slightest, though she still had her doubts about the red-hooded girl that skipped two years.

* * *

Logan walked out and raised his hand up to shield his eyes from the morning sun. As he walked, he took his hand down and looked at the Emerald forest. "Wow, this is gonna be some initiation," he said with a whistled. Pulling his hood to see better, his black hair swayed lightly in the morning breeze. He stepped on to a launch pad and he stamp his foot a couple times on it. "Must be gears and stuff underneath this," he thought as he listened to Prof. Ozpin talking about the initiation.

The pads are now launching the would-be students. Logan grinned and pulled his hood down. He took out his bow and activated it. His bow, Arathorn, quickly took shape and he took a stance. "Time to do this," said Logan as he saw a girl with long blonde hair who put on her sunglasses being launched. He was finally launched and he took a spread eagle dive, slowing down his descent. He took out an arrow and drew it. He aimed for a tree and shot his arrow, with a rope tied to it. It stuck into the tree and he pulled the rope. He circled around the tree and landed on a branch. He took out another arrow and looked around. He lowered Arathorn and placed the arrow back in the quiver. "Better get down and find a partner," and with that, Logan started climbing down the tree.

* * *

Thalia walked out and bit her bottom lip as she saw the launch pads. "Really? We're being launched into the forest?" She nods her head and claps her hands together. "Well, uncle Icarus did tell me about this. At least it helps in making landing strategies," she said as she stepped on a pad. She twiddled her thumbs as she looked at the forest. "The Emerald Forest, the place were initiates go and become students of Beacon," she said as she popped her knuckles and cracked her neck.

Thalia got in her stance as she saw other people being launched into the forest. The pad launches her and she starts diving down from the sky. She sees other students using their landing strategies while she saw the blonde guy with a sword falling from the sky. Clicking a pair of buttons on her knuckle duster's handles, the rapier-like knives on the ends suddenly extended on monofilament wires, which she flicked towards a nearby branch, letting her swing to a lower one. As she regained her bearings, she saw a spear come out of nowhere and caught the guy by his hood. "...Thank you..." she heard from the guy as she heard a thump from the spear.

"That guy is _not _ready for this level of combat," Thalia said with a shrug as she hopped down from the tree.

* * *

Velvet had been trekking through the Everfree Forest for around half an hour, her DAWS/Dual Action Wand Sickle, the "Scarlet Fever", clenched tightly in her hand. Like most faunus, she had near-perfect eyesight in the dark, giving her an edge through the darker parts of Everfree. However, seldom few knew this ability could also be a double-edged sword, as sudden bursts of bright light would momentarily blind them. This was especially evident when she suddenly burst into an open-aired clearing, and didn't notice the presence of a large rhino-shaped "Charger" until it did so in turn, snorting hot air from its nostrils as it narrowed its eyes at her. Like most Grimm, it was shaped like a pre-existing animal, but was larger and far meaner than anything that existed naturally either in the wild or the few zoos scattered throughout Remnant. This _particular _Charger had thick bone-like armor plates covering its face, shoulders, sides, and hips, a trio of sharp horns set in a row atop its skull.

Scraping at the ground with its foot, the beast charged with horns lowered, its narrowed eyes settled solely on the brunette faunus. Drawing her wand, she gave it a swing sending a plume of green-colored Dust towards the ground in front of the Charger, an array of vines shooting up and snaring it. Velvet pumped her fist in victory when the beast seemed to be stopped, only for the vines to snap like dry twigs and the beast continue its charge. Crouching down, the faunus girl leaped to the side and avoid getting gored. The tree behind her on the other hand was not as lucky, because the Grimm's horns punched clean through it, before with a shake of its head the beast tore it clean from the ground. With a twist and a pull Velvet sent her sickle through the air and at the junction between the Charger's skull and shoulder, only for the blade to bounce harmlessly off the thick armor plating. Rearing up on its hind legs, the Grimm charged at her far faster than before, clipping her in the side with a **_*crack*_**and sending her tumbling through the air, her kusarigama sailing out of her hands. Velvet tried getting to her feet, but an intense pain shot through her side and brought her down to the ground, a hand going her injured side.

"No... No, not now," Velvet cried as she tried getting to her feet, only for the pain to pull her back down. Looking up, the Charger was turning and coming around for another charge. _'This is it, isn't it?' _Velvet asked herself as the world slowed to a crawl. _'I wanted to get into Beacon... make things better for my siblings...' _Images of her family flashed in front of her mind. _'And now..__. I won't even make it to my first day...' _she thought as a tear slid down the side of her face, closing her eyes and resigning herself to her fate.

**"GUURAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **The next moment an unearthly roar accompanied by a massive surge of Aura washed over her, Velvet's eyes snapping open in time to see the Charger brake into a stop inches short of hitting her. Trembling in fear, the Charger's hot breath on her face went completely ignored in lieu of the thing standing in the shadows off to the side of the clearing. Humanoid in shape and bathed in a flame-like corona of rust-colored Aura, a shadowed figure with piercing red eyes slowly stepped into the clearing, the Charger now completely ignoring her in wake of _it_. **"G****URAH! GURAAAAAHHH!" **the figure bellowed, his Aura flaring with each roar and drawing the Charger's attention further and further from her. With a snort the Grimm charged, the Aura-bathed figure effortlessly leaping to the side as the Charger shot past and into the woods. For a few seconds, the rustling of tree leaves was all that was heard, but the Charger was quick to burst through the woods and straight for the Aura-bathed figure. This time however instead of dodging the figure met the Grimm head-on, his feet digging trenches in the ground as he caught it by the horn, before to her shock, the Charger was stopped dead in its tracks. As the Charger grunted and snorted trying to push against its prey, the Aura-bathed figure remained stoic even as he was pushed back inch by inch. Suddenly, in a tremendous show of strength, the Aura-clad figure twisted the Grimm's neck with a loud **_*CRACK*_**, shattered fragments from Grimm's armor flying through the air as the beast dropped dead, its head twisted at an odd angle and black smoke rising from its form as it rapidly decomposed.

"Ah... Ah..." Velvet gawped, her mind trying to comprehend what she'd seen. One moment she was about to be trampled to death, the next an Aura-coated figure bursts from the woods and draws the Charger's attention from her, before stopping a charge that could topple buildings bare-handed and snapping its neck. When the figure suddenly turned its gaze towards her, the rabbit-haired girl let out a small squeak as he strode towards her, her eyes instinctively snapping shut as she flinched back.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice suddenly asked as the overwhelming Aura suddenly dissipated, causing the girl to open her eyes and look up at her savior, who was down on one knee with a hand extended towards her.

* * *

The Everfree Forest, having been used as the proving grounds for Beacon initiates for many years, was easy to navigate in some places, impossible in others. The would-be students were pretty much _encouraged _to destroy everything in their paths on their way to the abandoned ruins at the north side of the forest, and if the fire, screams, and explosions ringing off in the distance were any indicator, these words were being taken to heart. Occasionally a Beowolf or even a Boarbatusk would leap out at him, but a shield bash from the Gallant Jiraiya would usually overwhelm lower-class Grimm in a single hit.

By rank, Grimm were divided into five classes, D, C, B, A, and S. The raven-shaped Krows and the rat-shaped Vermin were D-Class and could be taken down by a civilian with a broom or a pitchfork with minimal combat training. Boarbatusks, Beowolves, Ursa, and other like-sized Grimm were usually C-Class, requiring a fledgling Hunter-to-be with prior combat experience to handle. Greater Beowolves, Ursa Major, and other like-sized Grimm fell into B-Class and required the attention of one or more above-average Hunters to contend with. The higher echelons of the Grimm hierarchy were A-Class specimens like Death Stalkers and Nevermore, while S-Class Grimm were things out of legend that only popped up once every couple of decades, and for good reason. The true origin of Grimm was still mostly unknown, but study of captured corpses before their rapid decomposition could take place showed that, should Grimm remain left alone by Hunters, they were capable of growing to tremendous size. While people tended to have romanticized views of what Huntsmen and Huntresses were all about, at the bare bones they were a form of population control to ensure that king-sized Grimm didn't completely overwhelm humans as they did in the past. The kingdoms of old disappeared for a _reason _after all.

Back home to the far east of Vale, the largest Grimm he and his childhood friend, Lie Ren, had ever fought were C-Class, while they had only seen and watched their parents slay B-Class. While before it took the two of them to take down a single C-Class, now he was batting them aside off the flat of his shield like flies, and could only assume Ren was just as if not more capable. In all honesty, he hadn't seen the magenta-eyed teen in a few years since they moved to the west, so he was looking forward to seeing how far he'd come as a Huntsman. Though he'd seen his childhood friend back in the Barn, Ogata chose not to approach him at the time because Ren appeared to be entertaining other company at the moment. Speaking of which.

"Ren!" Ogata called out in greeting.

"Ogata!" Lie Ren called out in return.

"Nora!" the orange-haired girl whooped as she popped up between the two of them, surprising both and causing them to fall backwards.

"I see you've already found your partner, eh, Ren?" Ogata asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah. Oh, Nora, this is Ogata, my childhood friend from before we met," Ren said getting to his feet. "Ogata, this is Nora Valkyrie."

"Nice to meetcha!" the girl greeted enthusiastically. "Soooo... What kinda weapon you got?" she asked as she hefted a silver war hammer over her shoulder.

"None I'm afraid, save my iron defense," Ogata said shifting his tower shield on his arm. From what he saw in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth that morning, while Nora was a bit... quirky, she seemed like a good person overall, and was glad his old friend had found someone familiar to pair up with the next our years.

"Huh. I thought for sure you'd take up a kanabo like your dad, or a zanbato like your mother," Ren thought to himself. Whenever their respective training regiments came up in letters, Ogata tended to clam up, but he didn't push it. He'd talk when he was ready. "Anyway, sorry we can't stick around and help you find a teammate, but Nora and I have to get to the temple before all the relics get taken."

"It's cool. We'll chat later," the feathery-haired teen said waving the two off. "Now then..." he hummed to himself as he compacted his shield and slung it over his shoulders. "Who's left out there that's a solo act," Ogata said to himself as he closed his eyes, opening his senses to the world around him. After a minute of standing meditation, he came across a single Aura signature a few minutes out of the way, and if his intuition was correct, it was that cute rabbit-eared Faunus girl from before. "Well, at least she isn't paired up with that guy and his stupid hair," he thought as he trekked through the woods. Just because she was alone doesn't mean she'd _stay _that way. Making his way through the bushes, he came across a clearing right in time to see the rabbit-eared Faunus girl clipped by a B-Class "Charger", her weapon sent flying out of her hands.

"That is _not _good," Ogata said to himself seeing the Charger come around for another pass. _'Hope it didn't have to come to this so soon, but it looks like I've got no choice,' _Ogata said inhaling deeply, digging deep into his Aura before letting loose a loud- **"GUURAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **-and forced as much of his rust red Aura out of his body as he could. His "Howl" had the desired affect, as the Charger stopped dead in its tracks; unfortunately, its attention was still on his primary target. _'Oh no you don't!' _he thought as he stepped out into the light, letting loose another- **"GURAH! GURAAAAAHHH!" **-, and finally drawing the Grimm's attention completely away from her. _'Come and get me,' _Ogata said cracking his neck as the Grimm charged, leaping to the side as the Grimm rushed past him and into the woodline. Because Grimm didn't possess a soul, using Aura to sense them would do no good, so he had to rely on his _other _senses to tell him when it would come charging at him again. _'Now!' _his eyes snapped to the side as the Charger burst through the foliage, its horn lowered to gore him. Reaching one hand to its horn and the other around its jaw, Ogata caught the charge head-on, his ironwood geta digging trenches into the ground until he wrested the beast's momentum from it. _'Urgh! This one's got some _fight _in him!' _Ogata thought as the Grimm pushed him back, inch by inch. _'Come on... Just a little more,' _he thought as he pushed against the Charger and flared his Aura, cracks beginning to appear in the Grimm's armor._'NOW!'_

Wrestling the Charger to the ground, he snapped its neck with a loud **_*CRACK*_**before it could get up, his Semblance having done its job as shards of bony armor flew through the air. _'Man, no matter how many of these things I kill, I can never get used to the smell,' _Ogata said curling his nose as the Charger began to rapidly decompose, as did all Grimm that weren't chemically treated postmortem. Some theorized it was because they didn't have a soul, or their bodily composition was inherently different from the animals they were shaped like. _'Now then, I'd better get us out of here before the Grimm start piling on,'_Ogata said turning around to face the brown-haired Faunus girl, who flinched back and clenched her eyes shut the moment he turned to face her. _'Why's she scared of__- Oh, right,' _he said looking down at his hands, his Aura still flaring off his body like an incandescent flame. _'Better turn this off,' _he said exhaling deeply. A person's Aura could be deeply terrifying to others if it overwhelmed them too much. His Aura fading away, the teen slowly walked towards the brown-haired girl before getting down on one knee and asking- "Are you alright?"

Timidly, the faunus girl opened an eye, making eye contact and establishing the two of them as partners at Beacon for the next four years. "I... I'm fine, thank you," she said in a whisper as she took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

"I saw that Charger clip you in the side. Are you hurt?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," she said gingerly rubbing her side, a scarlet-colored Aura surrounding her midsection and easing the pain from before. _'I'm glad I found someone nice to be my partner,' _she thought with a smile. That smile faltered however as her sensitive ears caught the sound of snapping branches and crunching leaves coming from all around, and by the look on his face, her new partner heard it too.

"We can't stay here, it isn't safe," the feathery-haired teen said taking her by the hand and guiding her out. The next moment a large shadow passed over them, causing the two to look up as a black object drifted down to the ground in front of them.

"Is that... a _feather_?!" Velvet gaped in shock at the size of the feather that landed in front of them, easily twice as long as she was tall.

"Alright... Stay calm... No need to-" Ogata said before the same massive shadow from before circled around and passed over them; his little "outburst" earlier must've drawn it out from its lair. "Panic!" he cried out as he quickly scooped the girl into his arms. "Hold on!" he said running into the forest, not noticing the blush spreading across the faunus girl's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Humongous bird-shaped Grimm aside, the name's Ogata, Ogata Hiroyuki. What's yours?" he asked looking down at the girl he held in the "princess carry".

"V-Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina," she stammered.

"Well, Velvet, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile, magnifying the girl's blush.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Everfree Forest, Jaune Arc and Phyrra Nikos who had been paired up for maybe half an hour now, were walking to the north where the abandoned temple was supposed to be. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud, beastial roar ripped through the forest, causing the hair on both their necks to stand up straight.

"Wh-What kind of Grimm was _that_?" Jaune stammered as the roar passed by him, the blond teen shaking like a leaf and hiding behind Phyrra.

"That wasn't a Grimm. That was an initiate like us," Phyrra said putting a calming hand on his shoulder. She'd heard _tales _of Huntsmen and Huntresses using Aura-enhanced bellows during hunts, she just never thought she'd hear one so early in her prospective career as a Huntress.

"Okay then, next question," Jaune said calming down a bit. "_Why _would someone make a noise like that? Don't they know they'll attract Grimm to them like moths to a candle if they make that much noise?"

"I believe that's _precisely _why whoever it was flared their Aura like that," Phyrra replied.

"Come again?" Jaune asked. He'd only had his Aura unlocked a few minutes prior, and his knowledge on the topic only extended to it being like a "forcefield".

"Contrary to popular belief, Grimm do not attack people indiscriminately, but select their prey based on those that have the strongest soul," Phyrra explained. "Aura is the manifestation of our souls outside our bodies, and thus a Grimm, which does not _possess _a soul, will often choose to attack a Huntsman or Huntress over a civilian, even if the latter a more tempting target. In the past, some have manipulated the Grimm's propensity forattacking those with the strongest soul as a means of diverting their attention away from their comrades."

"Hmmm..." Jaune hummed to himself before a lightbulb went off above his head. "Oh! You mean like the Tank in RPGs?"

"I... assume so," the red-head replied, as she never played video games herself. "Even when a Hunter is right in front of them, if another were to "Howl"," she said making air quotes, "even off in the distance, the Grimm are most likely to abandon their present quarry in lieu of those with the strongest aura."

"Ooooooh," Jaune nodded in understanding. "Wait, how come this isn't a thing then?"

"Let's just say that most "Tanks"in our occupation... never get to reach retirement age," Phyrra said not wanting to scare Jaune. Those that utilized "Howl"_were _invaluable in the field, but because the technique did not discriminate, those that use it are more often than not completely overwhelmed.

* * *

Being a ranger had its advantages for Logan. For one instance, it was not that hard to navigate through a forest and second, knowing and seeing signs of danger before it comes. He's been walking for at least a good half an hour, letting out a yawn as he looked around. The Everfree Forest wasn't that hard to go through, already trekking through numerous forests before he came here.

A growl came from Logan's stomach and he sighed. "I already had breakfast," he groaned as his stomach growled again. He reached for his sling bag and took out a piece of cloth. He unwrapped it and it revealed some biscuit-ish food. "It may be _cram_, but at least it's something," he said as he took a bite of the biscuit. _Cram_ is very nutritious and was made by the rangers for long sustaining journeys. The backfire on _cram_ is that it's very hard and tough to chew, more like a chewing exercise than a meal.

Back home far up north from Vale, in the small settlement of Argonath, in the 'Boreal of the North', being attacked by Grimm was very common, so Logan was capable of taking down a B-Class Grimm by himself while with a couple friends can take down an A-Class Grimm. He was getting bored, and wanted something excited to happen. "So far no Grimm. Just keep walking Logan, you'll find some action in a bit," he muttered to himself as he saw a girl in a red cloak go overhead with the sounds of a high caliber sniper shots going off.

Logan kept on walking when he heard a loud, unearthly roar of in the distance. He shook his head as he thought of the poor sap who did that. "I hope you know what you're doing," he thought as he sensed the aura of the one who did the 'Howl' technique flare up.

After what seemed like forever, Logan made it to a small clearing, still chewing on the cram he was eating ten minutes ago. He swallowed it, looking around the forest. "Alright, the temple should be somewhere near here." He closed his eyes and took in deep breath's, opening his senses to his surroundings. "Alright, the temple is...at least a few miles from here, ummmmmm, about westwards from here... wait a minute," he thought in his conscience. He opened his eyes, turning around to see the wolf eared faunus girl he bumped into earlier in the locker room.

Before Logan could say anything, a Beowolf was creeping up behind the girl. He took out his bow and drew an arrow at the Beowolf. The girl was in the way of his shot. "Get down!" he yelled at the girl. She didn't go down which made him lean to his side and shot the arrow at the Beowolf. The arrow went straight into its head and fell with a loud ***Thud!***. The girl looked behind her and saw the dead Grimm, turning her head back at Logan who had another arrow drawn. "Not the best first impression I'd say, but right now, we have to fight before we can be acquainted," Logan said as he shot one behind him without looking. The girl nodded and rushed one of them, a purple Aura surrounding her brass knuckles as they struck a nearby Grimm, a horizontal tornado sending it sailing through the air and crashing into a tree.

Not wanting to waste arrows, Logan folded Arathorn and took out his longsword then took a defensive stance. He eyed one of them circling him. He gripped Elendil, letting out a war cry and charged at the Beowolf. The Beowolf swiped its claws at him, he dodged it, bringing his sword up, slicing it in half on the torso. He turned around, seeing one getting ready to pounce him. He saw another one was running towards him from behind. He stabbed the Beowolf in mid air as it jumped for him. The body went limp with the momentum still going, making Logan fall to the ground, with the body on top of him. He placed his hands on the body and started pushing it off. He saw the one from behind getting closer, making him widen his eyes. "C'mon, get off!" he yelled as he pushed it off. It jumped for him and he closed his eyes. He didn't feel the pain, with that he opened his eyes and saw that the girl was attacking it. She was growling at it, her aura flaring at it, saying that she's the alpha. Logan let out a sigh of relief, "Good thing that she came," he thought as he spun his longsword.

"This is way too easy," he said to himself as he sliced the head off of another one. He looked around to see himself surrounded by Beowolfs. He grinned as he stabbed his longsword into the ground. Ice started coming out, surrounding him. The ice reached the Beowolfs, encasing them in a sheet of ice. Logan took his sword out and started breaking the ice, killing them. He turned around to see the girl getting bit by one of them. She let out a cry of pain before she punched it in the face, making it fly into a tree, breaking it. It fell on a few of them, dwindling their numbers. Logan ran for the girl, only to be pounced on by a Beowolf. He had his hand keep its head away from tearing his head apart while he used his free hand to grab his dagger, Pelenor. He took it out and he wreathed it in flames thanks to Red Dust in the forging process. "You hungry? Then eat this!" he shouted as he stabbed the flaming dagger into its head. The body went limp and fell on him like last time. He pushed the body off and stood up, dusting himself off. The pack scattered, running away from the two. Logan turned around to see the girl holding her arm as she sat down on a tree stump.

He walked over to the girl who was sitting down on the ground, looking at her wound. Logan knelt down, looking at the wound as well. "You okay?" he asked her.

The girl eyed him. "I'm fine."

Logan reached for her arm, who then jerked it away. "Let me help you."

The girl growled at him. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." She then placed her hand on her wound and winced at the pain she got from it.

Logan looked at her for a bit, he then reached his hand out again. "Please, let me help you. I know how I can ease your pain."

The girl looked at him, only seeing concern in Logan's eyes. She pondered her thoughts for a moment. Well she did make eye contact with him which means he's her partner for the next 4 years. She looked at him again and nodded her head. "Okay."

Logan nodded at her, standing and looked around for any useful herbs and plants around. "C'mon, the wound is a bite wound, so it has bacteria so I need a cleaning agent and a healing one as well. Which is a good one, kingsfoil? No, thats a poison cure. C'mon...ummmmm, that's it!" He used his senses to find a scent and came to an orange rose with red pollen. Logan picked it, checking it. "Yup, the red pollen will be useful." He came back to the girl, shaking out the red pollen on to his hand. He looked into his sling bag if he had a piece of cloth to use as a bandage. "Damn it!" he cursed himself when he didn't find a spare cloth. He proceeded to placed the pollen on her arm. She winced when he placed it on her wound.

"It burns." she said to him.

Logan gave her a smile. "It will pass. The pollen will numb the pain and heal it."

Logan then lifted his hoodie up, he reached for his shirt and ripped a piece of it off. He wrapped it around her arm, tightening it to keep the pollen in place. He placed his hands together as he stood up. "That should do. The pollen should kick in bit." He gave his hand and pointed it towards her. "The name is Logan. Logan Frost."

The girl took his hand and stood up. "I'm Thalia Hatari."

Logan smiled again at her. "Nice to meet you Thalia. Its an honour to be along side a Hatari."

Thalia was confused, why did a human say it was an honor being alongside her? "What do you mean? My ancestors killed many humans during the Faunus war. Why do you say that?"

Logan just gave her a warm smiled that could melt gold. "I say its an honor because your family has fought for what was right. The Remnant Rangers tried their best to stop the people from imprisoning the Faunus in Menagerie, which only lead to our exile. Your family, the Hatari, rose up and took the call to say what is right. And you are carrying their name, and that by itself is courageous."

Thalia tried to hide a blush from him. "Anyway, why did you help me?"

"Oh. That, well its just something that Remnant Rangers do. We help others in need." Logan replied to her as he fixed his quiver. He took out Arathorn, drawing an arrow into it. "We should get going and find the temple."

* * *

A short hike through the woods later, and Ogata carrying Velvet burst through the treeline into another clearing, this time coming upon an abandoned temple with a number of chess pieces atop small pedestals.

"Alright, that should be enough distance," Ogata said looking over his shoulder, relieved that no Grimm were following behind. "Velvet, can you walk?"

"Y-Yes, I can," she nodded, Ogata setting her down on her feet. "Ah! My wand!" she suddenly cried out as she pat herself down, realizing its absence.

"Don't worry, I picked it up before we left," he said handing the girl back her wand, Velvet wrapping her arms around his frame in appreciation before stepping back, a blush on her features.

"So, um... We made it," she said trying to change the topic, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Yeah..." Ogata replied looking over the remaining relics. "It looks like Ozpin used chess pieces this year, and there seem to be a few missing," he said looking over the pedestals. "Which one should I grab? Maybe... this?" he asked picking up a Black Knight.

* * *

After a quick walk through the forest, Logan and Thalia made it to a clearing, with an abandoned temple with numerous chess pieces on top small pedestals. Logan already saw two other figures there.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here," Logan said as he folded Arathorn.

"Looks like it. How about we go get one of the relics then?" Thalia asked as she popped her knuckles again.

The two partners walked up to the temple, looking at the numerous chess pieces. "Chess pieces? Well that's something you don't see everyday," Logan observed. The one that caught his eye was a Black Knight. He reach his hand towards it. "How about...this?" he said as he took it, throwing it from one hand to the other.

Thalia was about to answer, but saw a fellow Faunus alongside a human wearing Oriental clothing and had a large toad-faced breastplate strapped to his chest. Walking over to her, the wolf Faunus tapped the rabbit Faunus' shoulder, getting her attention.

"Oh, ummmm, can I help you?" she asked.

"What's your name?" asked Thalia.

"Oh, I-I'm Velvet Scarlatina," replied the girl now named Velvet.

Thalia nodded at Velvet. "Hi, Velvet, I'm Thalia. I'm just wondering, is your partner giving you any trouble?"

"You mean Ogata? He's nice," replied Velvet.

Thalia was confused. "Really?"

Velvet nodded at her. "Yup, how about your partner? Is he okay?"

Thalia looked back at Logan who is looking at the chess piece he took. A slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Logan? He's, fine," she replied.

"There's no reason to linger here," Ogata said rolling his right shoulder. "We've got what we came for, so let's get back to the cliff and finish this initiation."

"Right," Velvet nodded. "I hope to see you again," Velvet said waving to Thalia. Before the rabbit-eared girl could leave however, the ground suddenly shook, causing her to fall onto her butt, the others almost made to lose their balance.

"The hell was that?!" Logan called out as he drew his compound bow and looked around. Ogata too looked around, before dropping his breastplate to the ground and leaping above the nearby treeline, causing those below to gape. As the feathery-haired teen looked around, he saw trees being knocked down to the horizon, flocks of Krows leaving their nests as a massive form charged its way through the forest and towards the temple.

"We have to go. NOW!" he said synching his breastplate to his body, before grabbing Velvet's hand and running out of the clearing.

"Why? What did you see!?" Thalia demanded as she and Logan followed, the sound of toppling trees and mighty footfalls drawing ever close.

"Something I _really _don't want to be around for!" Ogata shouted in return as the four ran through the forest. The next moment a trio of Boarbatusks appeared in their path and rolled into a balls, charging at the four like buzzsaws made of bone and meat. "Get out of our way!" Ogata said removing his breastplate and transforming it into a tower shield. Putting all his weight behind it and shield bashing each one, the three Grimm were left in broken piles off to the side, while the thing approaching behind them was drawing closer.

"Ogata! What is that thing?!" Velvet cried as she looked over her shoulder, a massive silhouette looming over her as a quartet of eyes narrowed upon the four of them.

"It's right on top of us!" Thalia called out. Though she was a fighter by nature, every cell in her body told her to run as massive bone-armored black legs that crushed trees like toothpicks made their way towards them.

"Move! Move! MOVE!" Logan ordered as he notched an arrow and shot it between the creature's eyes, an explosion ringing out from the impact that sent the Grimm stumbling back for a few seconds, giving the four of them a few second's head start. That head start however didn't last too long, as the massive Grimm began storming towards them once again, each footfall almost knocking them off their feet until-

"Eyah!"

"Velvet!" Ogata cried as he whirled around, the rabbit-eared Faunus girl having fallen to the ground, a massive foot now bearing down on her. For the second time that day she closed her eyes and expected death, but a few seconds later, she saw Ogata standing over her, holding the massive foot away from the ground with everything he had. "I can't... hold... on..." the teen gasped as he was pushed down to one knee. "You have... to get out of here...!"

"No, I won't leave you!" Velvet cried out, only for a pair of wires with knife-like ends to wrap around her abdomen and haul her away, the foot coming down soonafter. "OGATA!" she cried out with wide eyes as Thalia pulled her to her feet, Logan firing exploding arrows one after another to slow the Grimm's advance as they ran. "Ogata... Ogata..." Velvet cried with tears streaming down their face as she was dragged away.

"Velvet, show some spine! Do you think your partner would want you tearing up like this?!" Thalia shouted into her ear.

"There's a clearing up ahead! We have to stand our ground and fight!" Logan shouted as the party of three ran into an open clearing with a number of rocky outrcroppings rising up. A few seconds later, the Grimm that was chasing them burst through the treeline as well and let out a trumpeting bellow, a sense of dread filling the three teens as the entirety of the beast came into the light. Easily thirty feet tall at the shoulder and clearly A-Class, the Grimm that had nearly killed Velvet and stomped Ogata into the dirt was shaped like a massive elephant. Wearing a four-eyed skull-like helmet, the "Crusher" had a massive pair of red-accented tusks jutting out the sides of its mouth with a smaller pair of sub-tusks right above them. At the front of each foot was a trio of bone-like slabs for each toe, bone-like spikes lining the edges of its blackened ears which also bore red accents, and a bony vertebrae-like line of armor running along the top of its back. Easily bigger than anything the three had ever seen, its massive bone-armored trunk wrapped around one of the nearby rock formations, ripping it from the ground and sending it flying towards them. "Hit the deck!" he cried out as he dodged to the side as the column of rock threatened to crush them, Thalia dragging the unresponsive Velvet behind another of the rock formations, Logan drawing the beast's attention away from them.

"Velvet, get your head in the game!" Thalia said shaking the girl's shoulders.

"Ogata's gone... It's all my fault... all my fault... all my fault..." she droned on before Thalia slapped her across the face.

"You have to snap out of it!" she said grabbing the girl's hair and forcing her to make eye contact.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?" Velvet screeched, her eyes puffy and red. "Ogata was the only one who didn't treat me like a freak... and now... _*sniff* _Now he's gone," she cried, her hands going to the ears atop her head.

"Do you want his sacrifice to be for nothing then?!" Thalia demanded, before the Grimm's trunk suddenly wrapped around the rock formation they were hiding behind, ripping it from the ground and raising it into the air above its head. Explosive-tip arrows impacted its side one after the other, but to the Crusher they were nothing more than flies against its side.

"OI OI OI OI! DON'T GO WRITING ME OFF SO EASILY!" a voice Velvet thought she'd never hear again cut through the air. The next moment a black object sailed into the slab of rock the Crusher had hoisted above its head and caused it to crumble, dropping a veritable avalanche down onto its head and stunning it. As she was dragged out of the way, Velvet looked to the side, tears of joy streaming down her face as she saw Ogata storming the field, almost as if he'd come back from the dead. Even with mud caking his form and his clothing in tatters, the foreigner looked as gallant as when they first met. When her eyes landed on his tower shield, she saw that the toad-like face in the center had opened up its "mouth", a large barrel jutting outwards while a scope slid out between the ornamental yellow eyes. "This thing's set its sights on us! The teachers won't help, so our only option left is to fight!" he shouted as he reached into his haori, drawing out a small black sphere with a button on the top, which when pressed caused the sphere to expand to the size of an orange. Opening a hatch on the back of his shield and shoving the black sphere in, he sealed the back of the built-in cannon before peering into the scope and pulling a large revolver-like trigger, firing another ballistic shot. As a charge of Yellow Dust detonated within the toad's mouth, the black sphere was sent sailing through the air before impacting between the beast's four eyes, kicking up a cloud of smoke while its ears rung. As the massive Grimm shook its head and flailed about, the four re-grouped behind one of the rock formations, Velvet wrapping her arms around Ogata's waist and crying into his chest.

Logan's mouth was wide open, wondering, how the hell did Ogata survive? "Ogata...? How did you...? Never mind that, you okay?"

"If I didn't have my Aura, I very well _may _have been crushed," Ogata said with a grimace. "Ugh. Guess that's where it got its name," he said rubbing his head.

"What do we do now?" Velvet asked, holding onto Ogata as though he'd disappear if she let go.

"We have to stand and fight. Even though the odds look grim to us," Thalia answered.

"How many more of those mortars do you have?" Logan asked as he peered around the corner, noticing the Grimm was still a little disoriented from that shot to the face.

"Four," Ogata answered revealing a set of ammo pouches on his belt. "I didn't know what I'd be fighting today so I packed light. What about you?"

"I have at least a dozen left," Logan answered Ogata as he looked at his quiver. "It may've been an initiation, but I had more than four dozen when we've started."

"My knifes are still sharp and the wires are still strong," Thalia said to the group. "I can fight better now thanks to Logan patching me up. My wound feels much better now."

"I don't know how much it'll help, but my Dust Wand is still nearly full," Velvet spoke up, hoping to contribute in some way.

"It'll have to be enough," Ogata said peeking around the corner, the Grimm having since recovered from its shock, and was now swinging its armored trunk about and felling rock formations like toothpicks. "We've got maybe two minutes to brainstorm before that thing finds us, so before that happens, I want you all to know that it was an honor to meet you all," he said putting his hand out into the middle of their huddle, Velvet placing her hand atop his before Logan and Thalia did the same, the four clapping their free hands atop one another before calling out- "Break!" -as though they'd been doing it for years.

* * *

**Cue - Metal Gear Rising OST: Rules of Nature**

In search of its prey, the Crusher stomped around the rock formations, smashing the smaller ones with its trunk. So focused on finding its prey, it didn't notice the thickening carpet of green at its feet until massive spiked roots suddenly burst from the ground and wrapped around its right foreleg. As it leaned to the left trying to pull itself free, a thick sheet of ice suddenly spread across the ground and under its foreleg, its foot slipping and causing it to fall forward as the roots snapped.

"ATTACK!" Velvet shouted as she came out of hiding, sending plumes of Green Dust into the ground beneath the Crusher's head before more spiked roots shot up in a frenzy, wrapping around its tusks and pinning its head to the ground. Off to the side, Logan slashed at the beast's left flank with his longsword, streaks of ice forming accross its hide as he peppered the downed beasts with slashes. Thalia then leapt into the air from atop a high rock formation, a purple Aura glowing around her body, the wind suddenly carrying her body skywards before she dove down, a cone of compressed air surrounding her before she impacted the Crusher's skull with a loud ***CRACK***. Shaking its head angrily, the Crusher finally tore itself free from the ground and letting out a trumpeting roar, knocking Velvet and Thalia off their feet.

"Keep the heat on!" Ogata shouted from atop another rock platform, firing a mortar into the Crusher's right ear and disorienting it. While the foreigner loaded another shell, Logan began climbing up the Crusher's rear leg, stabbing his freezing longsword and flaming dagger into its hide as he clawed his way upwards, the Grimm letting out shrieks as it tried to shake him off. Velvet after getting to her feet sent another plume of Green Dust to the base of one of the rock formations, thick vines shooting up around it before she willed them to drag the formation down onto the beast's left ear. As the beast tipped right, Thalia sent her grappling lines around the beast's tusk and swung upwards, withdrawing the knives and diving into the beast's left eye and slashing wildly. The Crusher screeched in pain as it sent its trunk to wrap around her, only for a mortar shell to impact the bony plating and send it away, giving Thalia the time she needed to grab onto the crack in its helmet as the beast slammed the left side of its face into a rock formation.

"I'm open!" Thalia shouted, Ogata reaching into his belt and drawing a yellow cartridge with black hazard lines across it, before chucking it through the air. Catching it, Thalia jammed the canister into the crack before rolling out of the way as the Crusher's armored trunk slammed into the spot she'd just occupied. Reaching its armored spine, she saw Logan jabbing his sword between each vertebrae, thick ice spreading from the longsword's blade and slowing the beast down. The two locking eyes, Logan nodded before throwing his dagger through the air, Thalia catching it between her teeth before she bolted away on all fours in time to avoid another trunk swat. Putting away her knuckle dusters, the girl grabbed the dagger before driving it into the beast's other left eye, completely blinding it on the left side. As she leapt away, her weight dragging her downwards as she drove the flaming dagger into the Grimm's ear, Logan jammed his sword into the junction betweent he beast's neck and skull-like helmet, Ogata firing his last mortar into the beast's armored trunk and sending it away from another grab, ice now locking the beast's head in place.

"Clear out!" Ogata shouted as Logan and Thalia ran clear of the beast, Velvet at his side as she twirled her Dust Wand in hand, charging up a glowing green ball of Dust around the head before letting it fly. Impacting the ground beneath the Grimm's head, the earthen soil shook before a column of black thorns shot upwards, wrapping around its tusks and gripping its head before pulling the beast down. As the Crusher tried to pull free, it found that the ice lining its back was slowing it down, the canister filled with Yellow Dust wedged into its skull-like helmet a tempting target as Ogata drew a similar, neon green canister from his belt and slotted it into his cannon, and took aim before firing it, a bright streak sailing through the air before impacting the Crusher's helmet front-and-center. At the moment the two Dust-filled canisters met, a massive fireball spilled outwards as bone and meat were sent sailing through the air, a yellow mushroom cloud visible from the cliffs a mile away, the echo of the Crusher's body hitting the ground audible even from there.

"Is everyone alright?" Logan called out as he tried to navigate his way through the wall of dust that had been kicked up. The next moment a gale of wind passed by him blowing the dust away, a column of wind sailing out of Thalia's lips as her Aura surrounded her. As the last of the dust was blown away, Velvet and Ogata stepped out as well, a little worse-fore-wear, but still alive.

"What was in that thing you shot?" Thalia asked once she blew away the last of the debris in the air, revealing that the Crusher's head had been blown clean apart, as were its front legs.

"Neon Green Dust. On its own it's only good as an energy-based propellant, but combine it with other Dust types and well..." he said waving his hand at the body of the Crusher, or what was left of it, letting the aftermath speak for him.

"I can't believe we just did that," Velvet panted as the adrenaline passed, her knees giving out underneath her before Ogata caught her.

"Well _believe _it. Everfree threw its worst at us, and we're still alive," Logan chuckled tiredly. Thankfully the plan didn't exhaust the last of his arrows, but then again nothing he had could've matched a super-charged Yellow Dust bomb.

"Yeah, warm fuzzies all around. Can we just get out of here before something _else _attacks us?" Thalia asked tiredly as she tossed Logan's knife back to him.

"That..." Ogata paused as he looked up, seeing a large Nevermore sailing through the air, with what appeared to be two people clinging to its side. "Is probably a good idea," he nodded as the four left the battleground and headed for the cliffs.

* * *

After Ozpin dismissed the newly formed team of CRDL, he called up the next one. "Logan Frost, Ogata Hiroyuki, Thalia Hatari, and Velvet Scarlatina. The four of you have collected the black knight pieces. From now on, you'll be known as Team VOLT, led by, Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet was surprised, she never expected to be a leader of a team. She looked at Prof. Ozpin who had a smile on his face. "Congratulations," he said to her.

Cardin was frowning. He has his best friends in his team and all, but that faunus girl became leader of a team. He shook his head and made a grim smile on his face. "I can't wait to make her life here miserable," he thought.

Blake was happy that their team is actually supporting that a faunus is a leader. She smiled at that. "At least we're being recognized here," she thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
NeoNazo356 wrote some of this if you've noticed a different writing style in this story. He also edited some of my writing.**

**I regret to inform you guys that the other OC team has to be cancelled due to the lack of OC's. I know that you guys had good OC's but there wasn't that many. Some of them were good while others needed work on. But I'm sorry that the other OC team is cancelled. Hope you people understand.**

**The 'Classes' are Fanon, just to describe the different Grimm. "Krows" are just crow-sized Grimm, and "Vermin" are cat-sized rats.**

**Remnant will be a bit AU because of the two countries Ogata and Logan come from.**

**Cookies for those who have gotten the Lord of the Rings easter eggs, and what stories Thalia is based upon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Parkour session

Chapter 4

Desmond entered his room and threw himself on the couch. He rubbed his face in exhaustion from today. "I have to keep my promise to Glynda though. I never been late before, I won't be late now," he said as he looked at his ceiling. He blinked a couple times before getting up. He stretched a bit and went over to his room. He threw off his top clothing and flopped himself on his bed. "Better get some rest then," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Ancestor: Edward Kenway

Location and Date: Cape Bonavista, June 1715

As Desmond slept, a sense of vertigo began to overcome him, the stillness of his bed and darkness behind his eyelids making way for gloomy skies and rolling thunderheads. Suddenly he felt the splash of brine and ocean mist against his face, rain pelting him from above and his footing tested by the rocking of a Spanish galleon beneath his feet, rolling waves buffeting the hull. Soon the booming of cannons filled his ears and the smell of gunpowder his nostrils. _What the-? Ugh, the Bleeding Effect must be going again. I wonder who I am this time, _Desmond thought to himself as he felt himself gain control of a body that wasn't his.

"Hold fast!" yelled one of the sailors as they braced for a cannon shot on them. The cannonballs bursted through their hull but didn't sink them yet. Edward was pulling back a cannon after they shot their own broadside. _Who's this? I never heard of him in my ancestry line._

"She's on us!" yelled another sailor. Another broadside hit them, causing many of them to fall down on the deck. Edward got back up and removed a piece of wood that got lodged into his arm.

"Can you see her?!" Edward yelled as he looked through the smoke. His eyes widened when he saw the Galleon readying to open fire again. "Man the cannons!" he shouted as he pushed the cannon back in place. Another cannon shot hit them, one of the cannonballs hitting their helmsman.

"Our Helmsman's dead! Someone take the Wheel!" the captain yelled. He looked at Edward. "Kenway! Take the bloody Wheel!" he ordered him. He nodded and ran to the wheel and took control.

"Stations lads! Lets sink them to Davy Jones!" yelled Edward as he steered the ships side to the Galleon. "Steady lads! Aim! Fire!" The cannons let out a huge broadside at the Galleon, causing it to explode as it hit their gunpowder storage. The crew let out a cheer, only for it to be short lasted.

"The Magazine! Its going up!" yelled a sailor. Edward jumped from the wheel to help douse it but the flames were to strong.

The captain got down and pushed one of them to the burning Magazine. "Douse the flames! Get in there you mongrel!" he said, only to feel a blade go through his neck. He fell dead on the deck, with a mysterious hooded man behind him, with a blade coming out of his wrist. Before Edward could do anything, an explosion went near him, launching him of the ship and into the water, making him go unconscious from the blast.

When Edward woke up, he found himself underwater. He quickly swam up to the surface, taking in a big gulp of air as he got to the surface. He saw the shore which gave him relief and swam to it. He got to the shore, gasping for more air, trying to get the seawater out of his lungs. He placed his back on the sand and looked at the clear blue sky, letting out a forced laugh. He saw the man from earlier crawling up the beach, coughing. "Was it good for you as well?" he said to him in a mocking tone.

The man just eyed him. "Havana...I must get, to Havana," the man said to him.

"Well, I'll just build us another ship, will I?" Edward replied to him.

"I can pay you. Isn't that the Sound you pirates like best? One hundred Escudos," he said to Edward.

Edward saw a bottle and picked it up for a drink, only to it was empty. He threw it aside and looked at the man. "Keep talking."

"Will you or won't you!"

Edward stood up and walked towards him. "You don't have that Gold on you now, do you?" The man quickly stood up and pointed a pistol at him.

"Bloody fucking pirates!" the man said to him as he pulled the trigger. No shot came out and he started running.

"I'm on to you sneaksby!" Edward yelled as he ran after him. He started chasing the hooded man through the jungle, ignoring the pain in his body from the explosion. "It's a hundred or more leagues to Havana! Will you walk that distance?!" he shouted out as he climbed up a tree and started running through them.

"Stay back or I'll kill you!" yelled the hooded man as he climbed up a rock formation. Edward climbed up the formation as well and saw a body of water bellow.

"Looks like I'm going to take a dive," Edward said as he jumped down into the water, diving. He landed into the water and popped his head out of the water, to see the man getting away. "Posh Git, what's he up to?" He was getting fed up with this chase, the man making him run across the island they were shipwrecked on.

Edward got out of the water and started running again, to see the man pointing another pistol at him. "Must be a dud," he said as he kept running.

"Keep your distance!" yelled the man. He pulled the trigger, a gunshot ringing. It hit Edward in the shoulder, making him stop for a moment. He pulled the bullet out and dropped it, a smirk growing on his face.

"Alright, let's have at it then," he said as he kept on chasing him. He saw the man stopping to catch his breath from the running near some hotsprings. He saw Edward coming up and groaned.

"This isn't my day," the man muttered as he drew his sword. Edward grinned, drawing his dual cutlasses. The man attacked Edward, who only kicked him away. "Die already!" he yelled as he swung his sword at Edward. He blocked it with one cutlass and stabbed him in the chest with the other.

"You should've listened to me sneaksby," Edward whispered into his ear before using the blocking cutlass to stab him in the neck. The man dropped down dead, falling away from the two cutlasses that pierced him. Edward dragged the body to a rock and laid him down on it. He saw a satchel on the man. He grabbed it and opened it. He first pulled out a clear cube like object and placed it back in before taking out a letter. "What's this then?" he thought as he opened it to read it.

"_(Mr. __Duncan Walpole__). I accept your most generous Offer, and await your Arrival with Eagerness. If you truly possess the Information we desire, we have the Means to reward you handsomely. Though I will not know your face by Sight, I believe I can recognize the Costume made infamous by your secret__Order.__Therefore, come to Havana in Haste... And trust that you shall be welcomed as a Brother. (Your most humble Servant, Governor Laureano Torres y Ayala.)"_

A grin formed on Edwards face as he finished reading the letter. He looked at Duncan and walked to him. He started taking off the clothes off Duncan and dragged his body into a bush. He started putting on the robes of Duncan and placed his cutlasses on his sides and brushed himself off. He picked up the wrist blades Duncan had and looked at them. "I have no way in sane hell how to use these," he said as he discarded them. He stood up and pulled the hood over his head and he smirked at what he was going to do. "Mister Walpole... let's collect your reward."

* * *

Desmond slowly woke up, his eyes still closed as he sat up on his bed. He opened his eyes and rubbed them to wake up more. He shook his head at what he experienced. "Whoa, didn't know I had an ancestor like that. Pirates of the Caribbean shit," he said as he got up, stretching his arms. He looked at the time, making his eyes widen. "Oh shit! Better get going," he said as he quickly changed into his clothes and ran out of his room. Glynda asked him if she could talk to him yesterday at ten in the morning. It was 9:56 a.m, which gave good reason for Desmond to run. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ he swore in his head as he ran to the teachers lounge.

He made it to the teachers lounge, panting heavily. He checked his watch. "9:58, good, still got time," he muttered to himself as he went inside. He saw Glynda was sitting down at a table with her morning coffee but showed no signs of tiredness on her face. "Ah Glynda!" Desmond said as he came to the table and sat beside her.

"Good morning Mr. Miles, I trust you had a good sleep," Glynda said to him.

"I did Glynda," Desmond replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good. Now, I'd like to talk to you about your first day of teaching," Glynda said to him as she took a small sip.

"What do you want to know about?" Desmond said as he popped his knuckles.

_He's so straightforward_ Glynda thought as she looked at him. "Mr. Miles, I was watching you fight Mr. Winchester yesterday, and you were fighting in an unusual way," she said to him.

"Oh that, well, its a long story how I acquired those moves," Desmond replied.

Glynda nodded. "I have the time to listen to it."

"Crap, she wants to hear about the bleeding effect? How will I explain about it? Stay calm Des, you can tell her," thought Desmond. "Alright, I'll tell ya," he said to her.

"Genetic Memory. In my world, there was a device called the Animus that allowed people to relive the lives of their ancestors. The Animus would access the DNA of the person to relive the memories of the ancestor. Its also in animals, like you know? When birds migrate from one place to another without doing it ever before? The genetic memory would start at birth and end when the ancestor has his/her offspring, passing on the genetic code. Prolong exposure in the animus would result in a condition called 'The Bleeding Effect', were the DNA memory of the ancestor would bleed into the persons DNA, resulting in skills and knowledge the ancestor has. The downside is that some people can't handle the effect, which can have them end up painting the walls with blood."

Glynda raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "Are you exaggerating Mr. Miles?"

Desmond shook his head, remembering the drawings in his room in Abstergo. "I'm not kidding you Glynda. I saw it myself."

Glynda had a shocked expression on her face. She quickly shook it off. _Fascinating. Truly fascinating. He has gotten all this training without actually doing any training. Maybe I can keep my eye on him for now, see if he has anything of importance,_ Glynda thought. She looked at the time and then Desmond. "Mr. Miles, you don't mind if I keep an eye on you while you teach?"

"Not a problem at all Glynda," Desmond said. He got up and stretched his arms. "Better get going to my class so I can teach them eh?" he said.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, I think you should."

"Alright, see ya," Desmond said as he ran out the lounge.

"That man sure is something," Glynda muttered.

* * *

Three days later

Desmond had the class outside for today's class near the safe part of the Emerald forest. He was sitting down on tree stump, tossing up a black ball of some sort. He looked at the class for a moment. He saw Velvet twiddling with her thumbs in nervousness. "I hope she's gonna be fine," Desmond thought as he stood up. "Alright everyone!" he yelled as he placed his hands together. "Today, we're gonna do some parkour. Parkour is the 'unconventional way of make most of the environment around you while your running. It'll also slow down those who aren't familiar with it," he explained to them. He pointed into the forest as he pulled his hood up over his head. "Now, I'm gonna be running through the forest. You have to catch me if you want to leave class. And to perk you up, the first twelve who touch me first will get bonus marks for this class."

This made the students snap their heads up. Weiss was practically making a diabolical expression on her face while planning how to catch their teacher. "This is great! I already have high grades in Beacon! Now if I can catch our teacher, I'll be even higher than before in this class!" she schemed in her head.

"Oh, one more thing. Team CRDL, it seems like you don't seem that interested, care to explain?" Desmond asked them. They were talking among themselves, not caring about what Desmond just said making him smirk slightly. _Looks like I need to motivate them. _He tossed up the black ball and caught it, throwing it at them. It hit the ground, letting out a foul gas.

"What was that for?!" Sky yelled as he covered his nose from the foul smell.

"That's skunk oil mixed with other things you don't want to know. Now, if you don't want to go to Dr. Frank N. Stein for the anti-stink formula, you have to catch me if you want it then," Desmond said as he took out another bomb. He threw it on the ground. The bomb exploded, letting out a dense smoke cloud, covering Desmond's start. "Try and get me!" he teased as he ran into the forest.

Cardin growled as he ran through the smoke. "Get him! I don't want to go to Dr. Frank N. Stein for the formula!" he shouted as they started running into the forest. He shuddered at the mere mention of Dr. Frank N. Stein's name. _That man is crazy, using stupid Dust in insane experiments._

"Alright!" Logan cheered. "Something better to do than listen to Prof. Ports failures!" he shouted as he started running after Desmond. Thalia shook her head at her partner.

"He's so excited whenever we do stuff like this," Thalia said as she started running into the forest.

"Don't worry, Vel, I'll help you out," Ogata said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he took off running.

A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she saw Ogata running through the forest. There was something about him that she admired, something nice and fuzzy. "Looks like I better get going," she said as she followed Ogata.

* * *

Desmond was running effortlessly through the forest as he vaulted over a fallen treelog with ease. He went into his eagle vision and looked behind him, to see blue figures behind him. _Better get to higher ground then,_ he thought as he ran. He saw a tree big enough for him to climb up. He ran up the tree and grabbed a branch and swung himself up. He climbed up the tree and reached the the top branch and sat down on it. "No one ever looks up," he whispered as he looked down, seeing the students running past him. He let out a silent laugh as he rested his head on the treetrunk. _This is priceless,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

***Thunk***

He opened his eyes to see an arrow on the treetrunk. He looked down to see Logan with his bow drawn. "Found you!" Logan yelled as he shot another arrow. As it impacted the tree's trunk, it let out a loud bang and bright flash. Desmond was temporary blinded and fell down from the tree**, **stretching his arm out to grab a branch as he fell. He grabbed one and dangled there for a moment. The flash in his eyes faded to see Logan sitting on the branch he grabbed. "Tag Mr. Miles," Logan said as he grabbed his arm.

Desmond grinned at Logan. "Good job Logan, extra marks for you," Desmond said with a chuckle.

Logan helped Desmond up on the branch and nodded. "You got that right Mr. Miles," he said as he got Desmond up. Once Desmond was on the branch, Logan nudged him. "How are you sir?"

Desmond looked at Logan for a second. Why did he ask him how's he doing? "I'm fine Logan, how about your team?"

Logan bit his lip for a moment's notice. "We're fine. Velvet's still nervous about being leader even though its been a few weeks. Ogata is a great friend, and a good bro. Thalia, she's fine, mostly hangs with Velvet most of the time then me and Hiro, probably because she's just a Faunus, not being racist though," Logan said as he folded his bow.

Desmond chuckled at Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, from what I know, you guys are just a few weeks in, its like that. You'll get to know each other better in the days to come," he said to Logan. Logan smiled at Desmond and nodded. Desmond smiled as well and stood up on the branch. "Gotta get going, make sure you tell no one where I went," Desmond said as he started running through the trees, anxious to see how the other students would pursue him.

* * *

Desmond was still running through the trees as he looked down. He had to hold his mouth in order not to laugh. "They never look up," he said as he kept running. He went into Eagle Vision and looked around. _Alright, nothing out of the ordinary... yet. Still, its something. _He stopped for a moment as he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead._  
_

"Heads up!" a voice shouted.

Desmond widened his eyes and turned around to see Ogata holding Velvet in a throwing stance like throwing a football. "Oh shit," he muttered as he started running again. He heard Ogata grunt as he threw Velvet at him. Desmond turned his head to see Velvet flying for him. He leaned to his right having her pass him. He started running in another direction when he heard tree roots snapping. _You gotta be kidding me! _he shouted in his head as he saw a tree thrown in front of him.

Ogata looked up and looked at Velvet. "You okay Vel?" he asked as he started jogging in the direction Desmond went.

Velvet balanced herself on a branch and looked down at Ogata. "I'm fine Ogata! He went that way!" she shouted back as she pointed in the direction Desmond went.

Ogata nodded as he went into full sprint. "Let's get going then!" he shouted as he used his tower shield to knock down trees in front of him.

Desmond kept running in fear of the thought of Ogata throwing more trees, boulders or worse, Nora. He looked behind him to see if he gave them the slip and he chuckled as he stopped for a breather. "That was weird," he said as he held his chest.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jaune and Pyrrha were running through the forest looking for Desmond. "He has to be here somewhere," Jaune said as he panted.

Pyrrha turned her head to look at the knight and gave him a warm smile. "We'll find him Jaune," she said as she looked forward again. As they kept running, they heard the sounds of trees breaking.

"I thought the Grimm weren't in this part of the forest?!" Jaune yelled as he started running away from the sounds behind him.

Pyrrha shook her head when she sensed a familiar aura. "That's not a Grimm, Jaune," she replied.

Jaune was confused when Pyrrha said that. "What is it then?" His question was answered when he saw Ogata running towards him. "Ogata? What are yo-?" he started to say when Ogata grabbed him by the his hood and pants.

"Sorry about that Jaune, gotta use you to slow down Mr. Miles," Ogata replied as he ran carrying Jaune.

Pyrrha was confused and shook it off. "Hey, what are you doing?!" the young spartan shouted as she started running after Ogata.

* * *

_Back with Desmond..._

Desmond kept running as he panted from exhaustion. _Damn, hope I don't regret this before the day ends._

"Incoming!" yelled a voice.

Desmond sweat dropped as he started running again. "Not again," he muttered as he kept running. This time it was Jaune who was thrown in front of him, but Jaune was flailing when he was thrown so he didn't land properly. Desmond started running the opposite direction, only to see Pyrrha get thrown up on the branches, though unlike Jaune she _did _land properly. He let out a sigh as he raised his hands in a sign of defeat. As they walked closer ready to lunge for him, he leaned back as they jumped for him, causing them to have their faces collide. He hung from the branch and looked below him. "Nice try you guys!" he shouted as he started lifting himself back up. What he didn't realize was that a chain was wrapped around his legs. The next moment he realized he was hanging upside-down, seeing a grinning Velvet holding her Dust wand in kusarigama mode.

"Sorry about that sir," Velvet apologized as she lowered Desmond down to the ground. She looked at Ogata who was smirking.

"Tag sir," Ogata said as he nudged Desmond on the arm. Ogata motioned for Velvet to walk over. "Your turn Vel," he said.

Velvet nodded as she tagged Desmond. "We got you sir," she said sheepishly.

Desmond chuckled. "That you did you two," he said with a smile. He looked to see that Jaune and Pyrrha were struggling to get up from their collision. "Hey Ms. Scarlatina, can you get me down so I can run?" he whispered to her.

"Alright Mr. Miles," Velvet said as she lowered him down to the ground and untied him from her chain. "Your welcome sir."

Desmond nodded as he shook his legs. "Thank you. Now, please don't tell the others where I ran off too," he said as he started running off.

* * *

Desmond was just jogging down on the ground as he looked around in Eagle Vision. He pulled his hood up and wiped the sweat on his forehead again. "I'm starting to regret doing this," he said as he slowed his pace a bit. He let out a sigh as placed his hand on his back. "Gotta take a break after this," he said. He then heard loud stomping behind him, making him slap himself in his face. He leaned to the side and saw a huge blur of yellow pass him. "Yang," he said as dodged another lunge at him from a black-themed girl, "And there's Blake."

Yang quickly stood up as she grinned. "We're gonna get ya Mr. Miles!" she shouted as she helped Blake up.

Blake shook her head at her partner with amusement. "Whatever Yang," she said stoically. Desmond nodded as he bolted away from them. "Let's go get him then, Yang," she said as she started running after him.

"Right behind you!" Yang shouted as she ran alongside her partner.

Desmond looked behind him and reached into his slingbag and took out grenade. _Not yet, not yet, not yet, _he kept thinking as he ran. He vaulted over a fallen tree and took in a deep breath when he sensed them coming closer. He closed his eyes as he pulled the pin. "Now!" he yelled as he turned around and threw the grenade at them.

"Incoming!" Yang yelled as she tackled Blake to the ground. She covered her head ready for the explosion. She didn't feel the blast nor the shrapnel. But what she did felt was something wet and sticky on her skin. She stood up and helped Blake up. She looked down on the ground and her eyes widened with shock. "B-Blake, what is that stuff on the ground?"

Blake was confused. "What are you saying Yang?" she asked. Yang pointed down on the ground causing Blake to look down. Her eyes widened as well as she realized that there was the same substance on her clothing and Yang's. "Its...its..."

"Blood!" Yang shrieked as she tried to wipe the blood of her skin, clothes, and hair. It hadn't been cut or anything, so she hadn't gone berserk...

"I see you gotten yourselves in quite a mess," Desmond's voice called out from the distance.

Yang kept trying to wipe the blood of her skin when she noticed that some of the blood was in her...hair. Blake saw this and started backing up slowly before running away from her. Yang's eyes turned a bright red and her hair looked like it was burning as she let out a scream. "You idiot! There's blood in my hair! Now I'm gonna break you!" she screamed as she started sprinting for Desmond.

"Okay, I regret doing this," Desmond said as he started running away from her. He could hear the snapping of trees and the smell of burnt wood. "I really fucking regret this!" he shouted. He noticed that there were four glowing blue figures in front of him. "I can use them to slow her down. He ran towards them and saw it was Team CRDL. "Hey you guys! Over here!" he shouted at them.

Cardin looked over and growled at Desmond. "There he is you guys! Get him!" he ordered as they ran for him.

Desmond looked behind him and then in front of him. "Not today you four," he said as he sidestepped. As he looked to his side, he saw Yang colliding with team CRDL, causing him to snicker. "That's priceless," he said as he ran into Blake.

"Tag," Blake said as she smirked at him.

Desmond grinned as he looked at her. "You got me." He then heard screaming from behind him and turned around, only for a fist to connect to his face. He flew into a tree and it broke. He laid still on the ground groaning when he saw Yang approach him.

"Tag Mr. Miles," Yang said as she smirked evilly.

* * *

_Hours later..._

Desmond was walking down the hallway as he yawned for a good moment. _Alright, Ogata threw a couple students at me, Velvet used her chain to catch me, Thalia was running on all fours and caught me, Ruby used her speed to get me and Weiss used her glyphs to reach me (cheater). The rest did good, although team CRDL could've done better. Looks like they have to see Dr. Frank N. Stein then. _He chuckled as he rubbed his face, trying to stay awake. His left eye was swollen from Yang's punch and he had a couple bandages on his face and back from her shotgun shells and the tree. He then noticed one of the classroom doors open and raised an eyebrow. _Doesn't hurt to look. _He walked to the doorway and saw Glynda sitting down at the teachers desk. He walked inside and looked around the empty room. "Hey Glynda," he greeted.

Glynda looked up from the desk and was surprised to see Desmond standing there. "Is your class done Mr. Miles?" she asked as she fixed her glasses. She then saw the bandages on his face. "Are you okay?"

Desmond nodded as he looked at the desk. It was stacked with papers and he noticed that she has been working on them for a good while now. "I'm fine, just had an accident. Lotta paper work huh?" he asked her as he pulled up a chair from the rows. He sat down on the chair and bent down.

"Yeah, this is all just for next year students," Glynda said as she signed another paper.

Desmond nodded as he blew into his hands. "You need any help with that Glynda?" he asked out of the blue.

Glynda eyed Desmond for a bit before placing her pen down. "You...want to help me Mr. Miles?" she asked to clarify.

Desmond cringed a bit but nodded. "Yeah, if you want it." _What the hell are you doing Des? Ugh, think before you say next time._

Glynda was a bit surprised from Desmond's offer. _He wants to help me? Why would he? _She nodded her head and looked at him for a moment. "That would be fine Mr. Mile's, thank you for your offer," she said to him.

Desmond smiled as he pulled the chair more closer and placed his hands on the desk. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked as he reached for a pen.

Glynda gave him a pile of papers she signed already. "I need another teachers signature for the forms while I say 'Approved' or 'Not Approved'. Think you can do that?"

Desmond grinned as he reached for a piece of paper and pressed the button for the pen. "Where do I sign then?"

Glynda stood up slightly and used her pen to point at the bottom right corner of the paper. "You sign right there Mr. Mile's," she said as she sat down and started signing another form. Desmond nodded as he started writing his signature on the line. As he finished the twentieth form he let out a long yawn. Glynda noticed as she rubbed her left eye. "Tired Mr. Miles?

Desmond shook his head as he took another form. "Nah, I'm fine Glynda, just exhausted from todays class," he said as he signed it.

Glynda raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "How so?" she asked.

Desmond just chuckled as he looked at her. "It's kinda of a long story."

Glynda nodded as she fixed her glasses again. "I got time."

* * *

Glynda couldn't help but smile in the inside when Desmond finished talking about his class today. "So, Ms. Xiao Long ran into Team CRDL?"

Desmond chuckled as he leaned into his chair. "Yeah, my fault though. I threw a grenade full of sheep's blood at her and Blake." Glynda let out a rare giggle which made made Desmond raise an eyebrow at her. "Hey, I never heard you giggle before."

Glynda's face became a little red as she looked away from Desmond. "That's preposterous Mr. Miles," she denied.

Desmond smiled as he signed another form. "Just saying... and done," he said as he slammed the pen down on the desk.

Glynda looked at the desk and saw that all the forms were done. "We're done, I can't believe it. Usually it takes me three hours to complete paperwork like this."

Desmond grinned as he stood up stretching. "Well you had me to help and you're welcome."

Glynda nodded at Desmond as she stood up as well, taking the papers. "Thank you Mr. Miles for your help."

"No prob Glynda," Desmond said as he walked towards the door.

As Desmond left the room, Glynda had a smile come to her face. "He's such a thoughtful man," she whispered to herself as she walked out as well.


End file.
